Freddy Krueger vs Jason Voorhees/Rap Meanings
Jason Voorhees So, Krueger, we meet again. Remember the last time we were seen? (Jason reunites with Freddy after having previously battled him in the film, Freddy vs. Jason, which builds up his next line.) It's when I kicked your ass, in front of millions, on the big screen! (In Freddy vs. Jason, the film technically ends with a draw as both killers survive but Jason is the one who deals the finishing blow to Freddy by stabbing his own gloved arm through his chest.) I'm the king of all the killers! You'll remember the name Jason! I've been to hell and back! do you know truly who you're facin'? It's Friday, Freddy, time to die, as you struggle to see and hear, that no one's truly scared of you, but I'm the true face of fear! I'd love to listen to you die, but you're truly just too shitty, Well I hope you love the bloody taste of my favorite machete. Freddy Krueger It's time to educate you lyrically, you better be ready, No more drowning, you pussy! You're at the hands of Freddy! (Freddy plans to deal with Jason accordingly and views drowning as a pussy way out. In the Friday the 13th series, Jason drowned as a child due to the negligence of the camp counselors.) You're a machete-wielding pussy hiding behind a hockey mask. It took 10 fucking parts to tell the tale of your zombie ass! (Friday the 13th notably has the most entries out of any slasher series with 10, excluding Freddy vs. Jason and the 2009 remake. Freddy criticizes the length of time it took to completely tell Jason's story.) I'll burn you more than how my own town burned me. (Freddy plans to burn Jason worse than his own burning and execution at the hands of his own town when he got off on a technicality for child murder.) You against me? I killed the director of my own movie! (This could likely be a reference to New Nightmare, a meta-film in which an entity takes Freddy Krueger's form and begins to plague actress Heather Langenkamp, who is working on a new sequel to the series with Wes Craven, though Wes does not die in the film.) Kid, you're so weak. I'll haunt your dreams if you cheat, You do dirty work for your mother, I killed the kids on Elm Street! (The Friday the 13th films establish that Jason hears the voice of his deceased mother, Pamela, who drives him to kill for revenge. Freddy uses this fact to establish his superiority over Jason as he doesn't have to do someone else's bidding.) Michael Myers Trick or treat, pricks, you're boutta get slit, I killed my sister, my niece, you're next on my list! (Michael Myers is going to prepare to kill both Freddy and Jason as they are next on his list following Judith Myers and Jamie Lloyd, his sister and niece who were both his victims.) Not even a mental facility could forbid what I wish, You shouldn't have started this, cause it's the season of the witch! (Michael Myers warns them that they shouldn't have started this battle because it is his time to shine. Season of the Witch is also the name of the third film in the Halloween franchise and the only one that doesn't feature Michael as a character.) You wannabes can't touch this, ran this game since age six, (Michael Myers notably killed his sister, Judith Myers, at the age of six. This fact makes him superior to Freddy and Jason, who did not start their killing sprees until they were much older.) and your worst weapons are Wolverine claws and hockey sticks! So if I were you, I'd leave before you both lose your dicks. You've felt the wrath of Michael Myers, it's Halloween, bitch! noises. Leatherface Now the battle's truly started! Leatherface has arrived. And I'm hungry, coming after you, you better hide! I take pride in the masks I create, I'm the true winner. I'll take you three and bake my family a Thanksgiving dinner. (Leatherface and his family are known cannibals in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre films and he plans to kill Freddy, Jason and Michael, then serve them up as food for his family.) Before that I must skin you all to my victory. I'm the cannibal of history! Buffalo Bill wishes he was me. I'll take the dreams of Freddy and act like nothing has occurred. Then slice you all up, call it a Texas Chainsaw Massacre! rings. Ghostface You four better be afraid as Ghostface takes his true place, Do you like scary movies? This won't be of your taste! (Ghostface typically uses the line "Do you like scary movies?" to play with his victims before killing them, notably Casey Becker who was subjected to horror film trivia to save the life of her boyfriend. However, this scary rap of Ghostface's will be one they will not prefer.) Before the end, you'll learn my certain rules to survive, (In the first Scream film, Randy Meeks, a horror film fanatic, tells the rules of how to survive horror films at a party, all of which are based on standard horror cliches. Ghostface, however, would have no rules to survive since he would kill everyone.) As I film you disgraceful phonies getting buried alive! How the hell could you not have guessed that I'd kill to win the crown? I inspired a generation of murders in my own damn town! (In the series, the original killing spree in the first film inspires copycats seen in the sequels. Also, this could be referring to the fact that there have been several real-life murders inspired by the Scream films.) I spit shit so mesmerizing, it's like one of Freddy's dreams! My seven identities have collided and I've made you all scream! (Ghostface makes a pun on his franchise, Scream, by saying that he will make all of his opponents do the same. Also, in the film series, there have been seven villains to don the Ghostface persona: Billy Loomis, Stu Macher, Mrs. Loomis, Mickey Altieri, Roman Bridger, Charlie Walker and Jill Roberts.) Category:Rap Meanings